


like goodbye

by badwitchtypeshit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Protective Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives, bakashi got kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwitchtypeshit/pseuds/badwitchtypeshit
Summary: Kakashi somehow got himself kidnapped. Obito is not amused.(TW: Referenced non-con. Trauma. )
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	like goodbye

They have roughly thirty minutes until someone comes looking, so Obito really doesn’t have the time to stand around. But oh Kami, Kakashi tied spread eagle on the bed, naked and shaking, with an anal plug in his hole and marks on him that aren’t his, well. He can’t help the initial flare of rage.

Kakashi cracks an eye open, blinks blearily at him in the doorway. “O-bito....? Obito! Out—out --- I need—” he chokes on a sob.

Obito’s heart aches as he stalks forward dropping between his captive lover’s legs. “Bakashi... how long...?” he motions to the plug, swiftly untying his legs.

“Hours... twenty... twenty six”

Fuck.

He can see his cock, painfully hard, in a ring and practically begging for something to be done about it. But now is not the time. Obito moves to untie his lover’s hands, swooping down for a kiss that calms them both a little on the way.

Kakashi groans at his newfound freedom and tries to sit up. He doesn’t manage it, crying out.

“I’m... going to have to take it out, love.” He flinches at Kakashi’s whimper, slowly trailing the fingers of his right hand up. His lover’s right leg jerks and he uses his left to hold it down. “Breathe for me... try to relax.”

After a mental count to three, he slowly pulls the plug out. It’s ridiculously large and he’s willing to bet it was just shoved in without any preparation at all. A mixture of come and blood starts to leak out and Kakashi’s shaking even more, tears flowing free.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so, so sorry.” Obito presses a kiss to his hole, ignoring the pained gasp it gets him. There’s healing chakra channelled there to heal him.

“Obito—I need -- !”

He knows what he needs. He needs to get off, otherwise he’ll never be able to calm down. 

“I know, Bakashi.”

He massages his balls first, cataloguing the minute shivers wracking his frame. Then, without warning, takes his cock up to the hilt. Kakashi bucks wildly, crying out, but Obito pays him no mind, sucking and slurping and generally intent on turning his lover’s brain to mush.

Kakashi’s fucking his throat raw now, fingers twisted in dark hair. He tugs once, a sign that he’s close, and Obito scrapes the underside of his cock with is teeth. That does it. The floodgates open and he swallows everything.

“You good?” he asks, voice hoarse and breathing ragged. He’s fucking hard now but it’s not important. If after this, Bakashi never wants to have sex again, he won’t complain.

Kakashi tugs on his hair again, and he crawls forward to have his lips captured in a kiss. Frantic, messy, open mouthed, like a goodbye kiss. 

Obito isn’t having any of that nonsense, using his Kamui to transport them both to his apartment. He’ll never stop thanking Rin for forcing him to learn medical ninjutsu as it means he won’t have to make Kakashi go to the hospital. He’ll sooner castrate himself than stay there, no matter how injured he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck this is but I saw it in a dream so


End file.
